1. Technical Field
An oil change apparatus for changing engine oil in a internal combustion engine having an oil circulation system, oil filter, sump pump and oil pump, whereby the oil change can take place under the hood without requiring removal of the drain plug by substituting an adapter in place of the oil filter to remove the used engine oil and replace same with fresh engine oil using the internal combustion engine oil pump and a container having a compressible member whereby the weight and force of the used engine oil entering the container forces new fresh engine oil into the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current practice is to drain oil manually from the engine pan by removing the drain plug and waiting for the engine oil to drain from the oil pan. Draining the oil from a diesel engine by gravity typically takes around ten minutes or more by this method.
There is prior art for various other oil drain schemes through the dip stick or through the drain plug. Current practice is to drain oil manually from the engine pan by removing the drain plug, Drain from a diesel engine takes approximately 16 minutes, as tested on a cold ISB engine, or more. There is prior art for various other methods for draining engine oil such as through the dip stick or through the drain plug. Some methods require physical and permanent modifications to the engine block itself. Some of these are assisted by a machine with an external oil pump. Patents considered pertinent to the patentability of the instant invention are listed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,797, by Fischer teaches the use of an insert unit to be inserted into the oil reservoir so that oil change can be accomplished by removal and insertion of the insert. U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,936 by Hudson teaches the use of a removable oil tank and oil filter, for dry marine sumps. U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,014 by Volz teaches the use of a removable sump pan. U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,280 by Capstran teaches an combined oil drain and fill apparatus including a drain waste container, and supply and waste pumps whereby oil is removed by inserting a hose through the oil fill cap into the bottom of the sump. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,318,080 and 5,472,064 by Viken teach a method of draining automatic transmission fluid. U.S. Patent Publication Serial No. US 2003/0037993 and corresponding Canadian application Serial No. 2399389 by Hatch teach a method for continuously replacing engine oil with an oil replacement cylinder whereby the new oil enters the engine at the same rate that the old oil exits the engine.
Perma Industries, INC, Ontario CA 91761, p# 909-390-1550 f# 909-390-1551 manufactures various engine oil and transmission fluid accessories for a vehicle, such as external oil coolers, including an oil filter adapter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,256 by Ram D. Bedi of K.J. Manufacturing teaches a oil filter adapter permanently attached with the draining of the used oil via a drain plug adapter.